Heavy Lies The Crown
by in-silent-seas
Summary: "He saw the woman's face, eyes wide in shock and terror. He looked down and saw the claws sticking out of his chest. He heard Shiro's howls in anger, curse words spewing from his mouth. Then, as if a black curtain had fallen over the world - he saw darkness." Slight AU - what if Ichigo could hear Shiro before all the stuff with Urahara? No pairings yet.
1. Chapter 1

_**AN:** Okay so here goes attempt number two at bleach fanfiction. Hopefully it's up to standards. I know I should be working on other stories but...here I am. Either way, enjoy. _

_**Disclaimer:** I don't own bleach. Unfortunately. Wish I did. Wouldn't have to work then lol xD _

_Title of story inspired by: Heavy Lies The Crown by In Fear  & Faith_

* * *

 _Maybe you just need some time,_

 _Maybe it's too late._

* * *

Ichigo remembered hearing the voice for the first time moments before his mother was killed. It had been screaming at him to get away, to flee - but he had to save the girl. Had to at least warn her of the danger. At that point he didn't know he'd been sensing the hollow's reiatsu, only that the girl in the white dress was in horrible danger.

The voice had tried to warn him but he'd ignored it just like he'd ignored is mother's cries. It wasn't until after her body had been gruesomely cut down that Ichigo realized the little girl was no where to be found.

After that it was just him, his father and his two sisters. And the voice. It had stuck around - often offering him advice in the way of telling him what areas were dangerous and needed to be avoided. It said that there were more creatures like the one who'd killed his mom there. When Ichigo got mad about this, the voice would reassure him that they would one day be strong enough to beat them - they just had to grow up first.

He'd learned almost right away not to mention the voice to anyone. His father looked at him with concern in his eyes, like he was afraid of Ichigo. His sisters would just smile and pretend like they weren't terrified. They told him the voice was bad, and that he shouldn't listen to it. But the voice hadn't said anything mean to Ichigo - and it only gave him helpful advice. So he chose to keep it to himself, content to have his very own special friend.

Sometimes he would have dreams at night where the voice was a person. A person who looked like him but with white skin and hair, and golden eyes. Thus Ichigo had come up with the nickname Shiro. Said albino didn't seem to mind - in fact Ichigo got the feeling that he was happy about the name.

As he got older the dreams became a nightly thing. They would meet up in a sideways world full of skyscrapers. Sometimes they would talk, other times they would fight (though Shiro liked to call it sparring). They wielded blades that Shiro called zanpakuto. He would show Ichigo how to fight, and certain techniques they could use. On the nights that they would talk - Shiro would tell Ichigo stories of a world called Seireitei, and of the armies of shinigami that protected it. He would tell Ichigo of it's hierarchy, and their duty to protect the world of the living.

When Ichigo asked him why these things were important or how Shiro knew these things - the albino would simply smile and tell him it would all make sense eventually. Ichigo trusted him, though, so he never pushed the issue.

Then came the night that he felt a strong, dark presence. It was close to his house. He was fifteen at the time, and just beginning to be shown by Shiro how to use his powers outside of his inner world. He knelt by his bed, searching for something that had rolled underneath. Just as he began to stand to go investigate the reiatsu, he felt another person enter his room. His gaze flew to the open window only to come face to face with a shinigami itself.

"Who are you?" He called, pushing himself to his feet.

Her dark gaze remained focused on the opposite wall of the house, as if she were searching for something. It appeared as if she didn't even know Ichigo was there. The orange haired teen had to smile at that; Shiro had been training him on hiding his own reiatsu. It must've been paying off. However, he really wanted to know what the hell this woman was doing in his house.

With a growl he reached out and grabbed her arm, speaking louder this time, "It's rude to ignore someone when they speak to you!" He flared his reiatsu slightly to get her attention.

The woman turned to face him, eyes wide, "You can see me?!"

Ichigo nodded, rolling his eyes as if it were obvious, "Yeah, and like I said, it's rude to ignore someone who's speaking to you. Especially when you've just broken into their house."

He heard Shiro growl in warning and quickly pushed away from her, letting go of her limb in the process. She began chanting something - a kido if Ichigo recalled correctly - but a howl caused them both to look towards his open window. A scream sounded from downstairs and Ichigo broke into a sprint, shoving past the shinigami and ignoring her call of "Wait!"

Shiro was growing restless in his mind, warning Ichigo that something really strong was waiting for them. The teen paused on the last step, asking aloud, "Can I handle it? We've done kido in the real world." He felt the reiatsu creeping closer and tensed, however he didn't expect the side of his house to explode, and a pair of claws come stabbing out from the dust.

Ichigo pushed away from the stairs, feeling the sharp objects dig into his chest. Shiro was calling out to him, telling him to run - to get out of there. But the teen shook his head, having noticed Yuzu's unconscious form laying by their dining room table. He had to protect his sisters, even if it meant dying himself.

He gathered his reiatsu around himself - thrusting one hand towards the beast, "Ye lord! Mask of blood and flesh, all creation, flutter of wings, ye who bears the name of Man! Inferno and pandemonium - " There was a call from the shinigami as she entered the room and Ichigo got distracted for a fraction of a second.

He saw the woman's face, eyes wide in shock and terror.

He looked down and saw the claws sticking out of his chest.

He heard Shiro's howls in anger, curse words spewing from his mouth.

Then, as if a black curtain had fallen over the world -

He saw darkness.

 **TBC**


	2. Chapter 2

**_AN:_** _As promised - whether you want it or not - here's the second chapter. All mistakes are my own. Sorry if this didn't go the way that some people wanted but I have a plan don't worry. I feel like this'll be sort of a slow burner so if that's not your kind of thing apologies. Anyways, thanks to Zetsumei, Enjali, and Black Bankai for reviewing! Another big thanks to all who favorited/alerted! You guys rock my socks. Enjoy the story!_

 _ **Disclaimer:** Still don't own guys. Belongs to Tite Kubo._

 **-"Shiro talking"**

 _\- Ichigo's thoughts_

* * *

 _Shadow, shadow -_

 _Is the only friend that I have._

* * *

When he awoke next it was to the sight of his sister Karin impaling her self on the shinigami's sword. He was on his feet immediately calling out her name. The reiatsu that burst forth from his sisters frame sent him flying backwards and (having just noticed his appearance) he was shocked to see that he was mostly - well - see through.

 **"That's cause ya went an' got us killed."** Shiro's voice spoke up.

Ichigo raised an eyebrow questioningly, "If we're dead, than how come we didn't move on? And how are you still here?"

He could tell that Shiro was smiling as he responded, **"Well first off, we're still here cause ya died unfulfilled - suffice ta say ya felt you still had things ta do, ya know?"** His counterpart paused, and if he had been tangible, Ichigo got the feeling Shiro would've thrown an arm around his shoulder, **"As for me? I always tell ya that we're the same person, king. If you're still here than naturally I am too."**

Nodding, Ichigo's thoughts returned to the present situation. That is - his sister had literally just stabbed herself. As his gaze refocused on the scene, however, he noticed that the hollow was gone, and that his sister was being carried into the house by a strange man with a striped hat. Hastily he dashed forwards, wanting to check on her condition, but instead he found himself being stopped by the shinigami who now wore a white version of her shihakusho.

"Let her rest. She will be fine." The woman murmured. Her gaze turned curious as she stared at him, "How do you know kido? How did you hide yourself from me?"

Ichigo let a grin grow on his face, trying not to feel cocky about his accomplishment. He'd managed to hide himself from a freaking shinigami of all things! With a small chuckle, he replied, "Well, shinigami, it'll all make sense eventually." He raised an eyebrow, turning away from her and ignoring Shiro's complaints at stealing his phrase - watching as Mr. Hat-n-clogs stepped out of his house.

"Ah, you must be Ichigo." The man said, tipping his hat with a cheshire like grin on his face, "Not to worry, your sister is fine. Merely sleeping. As for you - well perhaps we should discuss this somewhere else?" As if on cue, the howl of another hollow broke the silence. Nodding, Ichigo motioned for him to lead the way.

They ran for a while, trying to shake off their follower. In that time Ichigo had learned that the shinigami was named Rukia Kuchiki and the man was Urahara Kisuke. He'd introduced himself, but kept Shiro out of it. He'd learned from past experience not to bring the other up when greeting people - they tended to turn around and leave. After what seemed like an eternity, they managed to rid themselves of the hollow, and arrived at -

"A shop?" Ichigo muttered. He could tell Shiro found this just as confusing, as the albino had murmured a quiet "careful" as they entered the building. There had to be more to this man.

Rukia said nothing as they moved through the entrance. **"Maybe she's been here before?"** Shiro suggested. Ichigo said nothing in return, merely tipping his head slightly.

Sure enough, as they crossed the threshold the teen could see shelves lining the walls, and a display case sitting neatly in the center of the room. Urahara led them past these and through a door behind the counter. A tall man with dark hair and glasses greeted them, not even looking twice at Ichigo. Was he used to having dead (or not so dead) guests?

"Could you make some tea, Tessai?" Urahara asked, breaking the silence. The man nodded and disappeared through some curtains. The blonde led them to a table, and once they were all settled and had drinks in hand, he spoke, "Now, let's have that talk, shall we?" His gaze landed on Rukia, expectant.

The shinigami heaved a sigh before gently setting her cup down, "I was not expecting her to take almost all of my power."

There was a beat of silence before Ichigo spoke up, "Okay so why did you stab my sister again?" When he'd asked Shiro, the other had stayed uncharacteristically silent. It had frustrated him, but he could understand that maybe the albino just didn't know, "Also what the hell do I do with myself now that I'm dead? I'm certainly not about to move on because if those things go after my sisters again I'm going to be there to protect them." He wasn't going to let someone he cared about die again.

Rukia was furiously scribbling something on a piece of paper while she spoke, "When a shinigami stabs a person of high reiatsu with their blade," She held up the drawing - it depicted a chibi version of herself stabbing a chibi version of his sister, "it allows them to transfer some of their power to that person. However in your sister's case, she somehow managed to pretty much take all of my powers."

Ichigo on the other hand was having a hard time pulling himself together. The drawings were so bad and it was so hard when he could hear Shiro having a field day in his head laughing his ass off. He placed a hand over his mouth and took a deep breath, feigning shock, before he was finally calm enough to respond, "This won't affect her negatively? She'll be able to control these powers?" He paused, throwing a quick glance to Urahara before turning his eyes to Rukia once more, "Is she a like you now? Or will she be able to continue her life normally?"

Rukia's face took a more serious turn as she put down her drawing pad and narrowed her eyes, "She will have to carry out my duties in my place - that is, destroying hollows like that one we fought tonight. But you don't have to worry," She looked him dead in the eyes, trying to appear as convincing as possible, "I will train her. You can pass peacefully on, Kurosaki-kun."

Ichigo was about to speak - but Kisuke cut him off, smiling faintly.

"Not to worry, Rukia-san. I think Ichigo-kun here will be just fine with a bit of training."

"What do you mean?" Ichigo cut in, narrowing his eyes, "Don't I get a say?"

Urahara's smile dropped off his face; he pulled a fan out of his sleeve and used it to cover his mouth, "Oh yes, I'm sorry. You said you wanted to protect your family, right?" Receiving a nod, he continued, "Very well then. I can teach you to access those powers you tried using earlier. I can show you how to be strong. Strong enough to kill those monsters."

Ichigo turned his focus inwards to Shiro, _Do you trust these guys?_

 **"I dunno, king. For now I think they're our best bet. I've been tryin' ta wake ya up for the past thirty minutes now with no dice."** When Ichigo asked about what he meant by that, Shiro simply shrugged and said, **"You'll find out soon enough, king."**

Slightly frustrated, Ichigo brought his attention back to the room again. Rukia and Urahara watched curiously and the teen wondered how long he'd been quiet. With a frown still on his face, he nodded, "I think that's my only option right now so...I guess."

Kisuke smiled at this and turned his gaze to Rukia, "As for your problem, Tessai has the item you requested in the back if you'd like to follow him." With a gesture towards the curtains the tall man had disappeared behind, Rukia stood and exited the room, bidding Ichigo a curt goodbye. As she left the room, Urahara once more focused on Ichigo, "Now tell me, Ichigo, how much do you know about shinigami?"

Heeding Shiro's call to play dumb - though he'd questioned why they needed to - Ichigo shook his head.

In the next several minutes Kisuke took the time to tell Ichigo things he mostly knew. Like how shinigami wielded zanpakuto and fought hollows. Things that Shiro had already told him. After the explanations were over, Urahara stood and stretched, yawning, "I'd like to say that we could rest now, but judging by your chain of fate, training should start now."

That was when, for the first time, Ichigo was reminded that he was, in fact, dead. There was a heavy chain attached to his chest that ended around his abdomen. He got the feeling that it had been longer when he'd first woken up. Eyes widening, he gripped the chain and looked towards Kisuke, "What the hell is this?!" Shiro urged him to calm down, saying it would only hasten the shortening of the chain.

As if on cue, the chain began to devour itself. **"Don't worry about that, king. I'll take the pain for ya, just follow Hat-n-Clogs. He's our only chance."** A grunt in pain sounded, and Ichigo narrowed his eyes, turning his focus to Urahara once more.

"Let's get downstairs, shall we?" Kisuke spoke as they moved down the long staircase, "The chain of fate is what keeps you human. When the chain begins to devour itself, it's called the encroachment process. It looks like you have about 48 hours left." The man led them to a giant hole in the ground, letting Ichigo get close to the edge, "Did I mention that if the chain is completely destroyed you'll become a hollow?"

Downstairs ended up being a giant underground desert, but who was Ichigo to even question at this point? He was too worried about the amount of pain that Shiro was in. As he listened to Urahara explain, he leaned over the hole they had stopped at. It looked almost man made, but who would even have the time or energy to dig something like -

Without warning two small hands shoved him forwards and careening to his death at the bottom of the pit. Shiro was eerily silent, however, so Ichigo held back his own screams of terror. Sure enough strong arms halted his descent. Cautiously opening his eyes, Ichigo was shocked to see Tessai was the one who'd caught him. A voice called from above them, causing Ichigo to look up.

"Now Ichigo, in the 48 hours you have, I'd like you to try and get out of this hole - " As Ichigo was distracted by Urahara, he didn't notice Tessai chanting quietly behind him, at least not until his arms were bound tightly to his back, "using only your legs. If you fail and turn into a hollow..." A strange glint appeared in Kisuke's eyes, almost as if he _wanted_ Ichigo to fail, "I'll **kill** you." Those words said, the usual grin fell back into place, "Good luck!"

Just like that, Ichigo was left alone (well Tessai was here too, but he sat silently in the corner and no amount of Ichigo's prodding could get him to respond). He spent the first few moments trying to calm himself, and Shiro, down. Said albino was currently cursing Urahara out in just about every vulgar way possible. Once they were both calm (enough), Ichigo made a couple of attempts to climb the oddly smooth walls before Shiro summoned him to the world of skyscrapers.

"Do you have any ideas?" Ichigo asked as he took a moment to get his bearings.

Shiro seemed to ponder this for a moment before gaining an uncharacteristically somber look on his face, "We have to fight, Aibou."

Ichigo thought back to the first time that Shiro had called him that. The first year after his mothers death, he'd had nightmares every night. The albino had been there through every one of them, but it was after a particularly bad one that he'd finally grown sick of the boy's crying. He'd pulled him into the inner world and calmed him down. He'd called him that then, and Ichigo could still remember it clear as day.

Shiro broke him out of this thoughts by tossing a sword his way, face serious, "And I mean really fight." Ichigo was about to say something, but Shiro raised a hand, "I ain't done yet. I got more. There's something neither of us have mentioned up until now an' before we duke it out it has to come ta light."

Ichigo chose this moment to force his way into the other's monologue, "Is it that you're a hollow? Or at least the hollow side of me?" Shiro's eyes widened, but Ichigo pressed forwards, "I've known ever since you showed me how to pick out their reiatsu. And I don't care."

"But ya know what this means don't ya, Aibou?" Shiro asked gently, "No one in the Seireitei will accept you if they find out about me."

Ichigo raised an eyebrow, "You and I both know we never intended to go there in the first place." Shiro grinned at the usage of we, "Now are we gonna fight or what?" Simultaneously they both raised their blades, preparing to charge. Before either of them could take a step, a voice spoke from the sidelines.

"There is no need." A man with long brown hair and dark glasses stood a few feet away from them on a pole. He wore a long dark coat that covered virtually all of his body.

"So ya finally show yourself to him, eh?" Shiro spoke, bring up his sword to rest on his shoulders. Ichigo mimicked his pose, frowning, "So does this mean we get ta tell him now?"

The man nodded, "Yes. But we must hurry. This world is beginning to crumble." As he spoke an earthquake rattled the buildings, shattering their glass and sending shards raining down on Ichigo and Shiro, "Now Ichigo, you can finally hear me. You know my name. Call it out." Ichigo hesitated, wondering just who this man is. Said man took a step forwards, practically yelling at Ichigo this time, "Call it out! Hurry!"

As the glass fell around him, Ichigo narrowed his eyes and raised the sword in his hand. Taking a deep breath, he opened his mouth and called out -

 **TBC**


	3. Chapter 3

_**AN:** Well here's chapter three! Hope you guys are still around - and that you like it. Thanks so much for all the favs and follows I got last chapter! Special thanks to Phoenixcatch7, Enjali, Black Bankai and Arraia for their awesome reviews! I promise everything starts to pick up in the next one. I'm trying to knock out the stuff we should all know quickly. Anyways, enjoy!_

 _ **Disclaimer:** Still don't own...yet. *evil laughter*_

 _"Hey" - Zangetsu speaking  
Hey - Ichigo's_ _thoughts_  
 **Hey** \- _Shiro speaking_

* * *

 _All I want is for you to remember me -_

 _Or maybe it's too late_

* * *

 **Kisuke POV**

Kisuke watched the boys unmoving form curiously. He'd administered the gas when Ichigo had first entered his shop, and it was already taking effect. He wasn't surprised to see that the boy already had access to his inner world; he only hoped that his experiment was a success. If his assumptions were correct it would mean that somehow Ichigo had been born with a hollow inside him. He would have to have to talk to Isshin to confirm the details of the boys birth but if his suspicions were correct that would mean -

It was at this point that the body at the bottom of the pit began to scream. It had taken less time than Urahara had expected, but sure enough white bone began to pour out of the boys orifices. Though that was a good sign - it meant that he was resisting the change. Not but five seconds later an explosion of reiatsu shot up from the hole and Kisuke immediately moved to shield Ururu and Jinta.

 **Ichigo POV**

"ZANGETSU!"

As soon as the name left his mouth, Ichigo felt power rush into his limbs. He was suddenly thrust out of his inner world and when he opened his eyes next he was standing in a crater staring out at the world through a white mask. With a grunt he reached up and smashed it with the end of the blade that had somehow followed him to the real world. Pulling the mask aside he blinked and waited for the dust to clear.

When it did he was surprised to see that not only did he have the large katana with the red hilt and a slim blade that he and Shiro always fought with, but he also wore the shihakusho of a shinigami.

 **"Well, king, ya are kinda a shinigami. That's why 'getsu is here. He's your zanpakuto."** Shiro spoke up, breaking the eerie silence that had fallen in Ichigo's mind.

 _How come you knew about him but I didn't?_ Ichigo asked, examining the blade in his hand.

 _"You were not strong enough, Ichigo. It would have been too great a strain on your mental state."_ Zangetsu's voice rose up, startling Ichigo. He was used to one voice, not two. Though there had to be something wrong with him for being okay with any voices in his head at all.

 **"Ya really should be payin' attention, Aibou."** Shiro teased.

Blinking rapidly, Ichigo realized that Urahara and the others were still waiting for him to say something. Grinning and raising a hand, he called out, "Yo! What next?"

"Ah, very good Ichigo." Urahara said, stepping closer, "But before we can continue, we must make a decision." The orange haired teen perked up at this, raising an eyebrow.

"What about?"

Urahara's face became grim, "Rukia and I had a talk whilst you were down in the shaft," He paused, trying to figure out how to word this delicately, "Your sister has agreed to become a substitute shinigami. However she is still searching for you. Even though your father and Rukia have tried to convince her you're gone. We believe that it is best if...if we make everyone forget about you." He could see the anger forming on Ichigo's face, and raised a hand, frowning, "Now now, I know how it sounds. But it's for the best. Seireitei will come looking for you eventually and it will only put your family in greater danger."

"But why the hell do they have to forget?! Just tell them to be careful. Or better yet lemme go and I'll protect them myself!" Rage flushed his face, and he could feel Shiro trying to reign him in. He forced himself to unclench his fists and take a deep breath. From a logical standpoint it made sense but - but they were his _family._ What would he do if they forgot about him?

 _"The same thing we always do, Ichigo. We keep moving forwards. We use this and become stronger. Strong enough to protect them from our enemies."_ Zangetsu's words rang out through his head.

Ichigo took another deep breath, and opened his eyes, "Are you sure there isn't any other way?"

Urahara looked solemn, shaking his head, "Unfortunately this is our best option. I'm sorry, Kurosaki."

"Before I agree to anything, I need to know if there's a way to reverse the process." Ichigo questioned with narrowed eyes. He could hardly believe that he was going along with this. Kisuke's response was a slow shaking of his head. A lump formed in Ichigo's throat and he felt a sorrow well up inside him. It was though he really were going to die and disappear from the world.

"Keep in mind, Ichigo, that you can still watch over your sister, albeit from a distance." The man said, the sad look falling from his face for more of a wry grin, "I have developed a cloak which will hide your reiatsu, though you seem to have already learned how to do that on your own. Either way before we do anything Rukia and I agreed to allow you to visit them one last time to say your goodbyes."

* * *

Ichigo stood on the street in front of his house - staring into the windows with a wry smile on his face. His father was weeping to the shrine of his mother, Yuzu frantically trying to calm him down whilst Karin stood with her arms crossed by the door. Her gaze flew to the window once Ichigo let his reiatsu out just a little bit.

Her senses had honed much quicker than he'd thought they would. It had only been one week since he'd died. Ichigo had spent the time after he'd discovered his powers training with Kisuke to completely mask his reiatsu. It had seemed to work because nobody had noticed him for the time that he'd been standing there. However - he couldn't keep the sad look from his face as his sister exited the house.

"Ichi-nii!" She called, dashing forwards and jumping into his arms.

He hesitantly wrapped his arms around her, trying to push down the emotions that swelled up within him. Ichigo gently pushed her back, face somber, "Karin I have to tell you something."

She shook her head, "I can already tell. You're a shinigami too." A smile broke out on her face, "We can take on hollows together!" As she noticed that his face did not share the same happiness that hers did, she frowned, "What's wrong, nii-san?"

With a deep breath, Ichigo spoke, "I have to go away for a while." When he saw the worry cross her face, he smiled, "Don't worry. Everything's alright. I just have to take care of some things." As she opened her mouth to voice a question, Ichigo interrupted, "I will come back. I promise you that." He could see the confusion in her eyes, but he forced himself to turn away, trying not to show his own sorrow.

"Just...be careful, okay? Otou-san and Yuzu miss you so much and I want to tell them your alive someday." Karin paused, eyes watering slightly, but she pushed it away with a determined grin, "So make sure you come back here, okay? No excuses!"

And like that she dashed back into the house, not wanting to let Ichigo see the tears running down her cheeks.

As Ichigo turned to walk away, he didn't see the worried stare of his father burning into his back as he disappeared into the night.

 **"Don't cry, Aibou. You'll make it rain in here."** Shiro commented as Ichigo shunpo'd back towards Kisuke's.

Ichigo nodded determinedly. He'd find a way to come back to them - no matter what.

 **TBC**


	4. Chapter 4

_**AN:** Well - okay so it's been a little over a month and I apologize for the wait but I do have a reason. I got a pretty big promotion at my job and so I was kind of dealing with that for a while. Either way we should be slightly back on track now. We're beginning the rescue arc at the end of this chapter (FINALLY). Either way, hope you guys enjoy. _

_Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach. All mistakes are my own._

 _"Hey" -Zangetsu  
Hey_ _-Ichigo_  
 **"Hey"** _-Shiro_

* * *

 _"You are familiar..._

 _A silent figure, a vapor that looms beyond."_

* * *

Ichigo followed his sister for a while after that. As often as Kisuke would allow, anyways. The blonde insisted upon training Ichigo even though he felt he were strong enough. He could already release his zanpakuto (the blade took on a giant, knife-like shape and lost it's guard in favor of a long white bandaged wrapped around the end) and he had been training with Yoruichi - a talking cat that lived with Urahara - on shunpo. Said cat had also just so happened to be able to turn into a human, a female human despite the male voice it carried whilst being a cat.

Still, he trained and trained, vowing to protect his family at all costs.

It was on one of his few excursions outside of Kisuke's shop that Ichigo came across his sister for the first time since her memory had been erased. Of course he followed her around all the time, but she never actually knew that he was there - he was too good at hiding his reiatsu for that. And even though he knew that she didn't remember him, what had happened still shook him to his core just that hard.

He'd paused as their gazes met, anxiety flitting across his features.

"Who are you?" She'd called, slowing bringing her hand to rest on the blade strapped to her side.

Thankful that he'd worn a t-shirt and jeans this time around, he dipped his head slightly and put his hands in his pockets, trying to appear casual, "No one important. Just a wandering soul."

Karin shook her head, narrowing her eyes, "How can you see me then?" Her grip tightened on the hilt of her sword in anticipation.

Ichigo shrugged, "I dunno. Maybe it's cause were both spirits." With that, he took a hand out of his pocket and gave a small wave, "See ya around, stranger." And with that, he took of in a stroll towards Kisuke's shop - heart nearly pounding out of his chest. He could hear Shiro protesting about the rain in his inner world, but the teen couldn't help it. Ichigo knew they didn't remember, but _seeing_ it was a whole different case.

When he got back that night, he spent the entire time underground training with Shiro.

* * *

Time passed. Ichigo trained and became stronger, even learning how to manifest a hollow mask that made him stronger. He learned how to let Shiro have control of them, and how the other's much more manic fighting style could throw off enemies in pinch. They got good at switching back and forth rapidly - a feat Zangetsu was very proud of.

In that time, he watched his sister grow. He watched her fight hollow's, make friends, and even manage to take down a menos that a quincy had summoned - albeit with his help. He'd managed to hide his own getsuga within hers and assist in sending it away. He saw her forge bonds and push herself past her limits. All while standing on the sidelines, pretending like he didn't feel the hole in his heart groan every time he saw his family. Still, they were safe.

His sister had formed a group of friends that included the quincy and Rukia. There was a tall latino man named Chad, and a busty orange haired girl named Orihime. The latter had which had been saved by Karin on one of her first missions as a shinigami. Chad had been saved by her as well, but only when he'd picked up a cursed bird who had a hollow following him. They'd become close friends despite the age gap, and Ichigo couldn't be happier for her.

Then - came the night when _they_ tried to take Rukia away.

They being a captain and a lieutenant from the Seireitei.

Ichigo felt the spike in Karin's reiatsu immediately and knew she was in danger. Without even looking to Kisuke, he was out of the shop in a flash. He could feel her reiatsu and another unfamiliar one rising higher and higher and knew they were doing battle. Keeping his own presence masked, he shunpo'd to the top of a building and crouched, watching the fight take place. Her quincy friend, Uryu if he remembered correctly, lay passed out on the ground behind them.

Karin herself was doing well, surprisingly. She was fighting the lieutenant and managing to defend herself - though he could tell that she wouldn't last much longer. The man had just released his sword and was going full force. She was managing to dodge around the snake-like blade, but without knowing her own swords name, she wouldn't be able to dodge forever. And that was when the captain stepped in.

As soon as he felt the man's reiatsu spike - Ichigo made to move, but a shout from Shiro made him hesitate.

The captain has his hand on Karin's blade, and like it was a twig, he snapped it in half. With movements so fast that even Ichigo had to struggle to follow them - the black haired male swung his blade and sliced his sister from shoulder to hip. A look of shock her face, Karin fell to her knees, blood soaking her shihakusho and splattering onto the ground below. That was when Ichigo stepped in, reiatsu flaring angrily.

The captain was swift enough to dodge Ichigo's strike, and the teen knew better than to go after him a second time. Better to wait and protect his sister from further harm.

"Who are - "

The man was cut off by a shout of, "Ichigo!" from Rukia. The woman was being held by the lieutenant, "Take Karin and run! Please, get out of here!"

Shiro and Zangetsu were agreeing with her, knowing they were way out of their league with these two. Besides he could feel Karin's reiatsu dropping dangerously low behind him and he knew if he didn't get her to Kisuke soon she would have no body to return to. Something made him hesitate, long enough for the captain to ask once more.

"Who are you?"

Ichigo, tilted his head, bringing his unreleased sword to rest across his shoulders, "Nobody important." His gaze narrowed, "Now, if you would, take what you came for and leave. No more blood has to be shed this night." As the trio moved towards some sort of gate that the lieutenant opened up, Ichigo's eyes flitted to Rukia, meeting hers for just a moment. Long enough for him to mouth, "We'll come for you." before they disappeared into the white light.

That was when Urahara stepped out of the shadows, immediately kneeling by Karin, "You can save her, right?" Ichigo asked, sheathing his sword and kneeling as well. The ground was wet, not only with his sister's blood but also by the rain that had started to fall. He glanced up, staring into the bleak night sky and wondered if he had done the right thing.

 _"We are, even as I hate to say it, not ready to fight a captain yet."_ Zangetsu commented. Shiro agreed silently, _"One day - I promise Ichigo - we will have the power to cut even the moon."_

As they carried his sister back to the shop, Ichigo agreed. They could become stronger yet.

* * *

The night was spent restlessly pacing the shop and waiting for his sister to wake up.

"Sit down before you walk a hole into my floor." Urahara commented, sipping his tea.

Ichigo nodded, eyes narrowed, "I know. I know she's gonna be okay." Glancing up and thanking Tessai as the man brought him a cup of tea as well, Ichigo took drink before speaking again, "Sorry."

"I think it's cute." Yoruichi commented from where she lay curled up on the floor. She preferred to stay in her cat form when lazing around. That and Ichigo had gotten tired of her waltzing around naked even though she said that she was naked all the time when a cat. Still, she was nice enough to heed his words after the last time Shiro had come out and threatened her, "You're a good brother."

"Should I have stepped in earlier?" Ichigo questioned, staring glumly into his tea.

 **"King you an' I both know that he would have cut ya down in an instant. He had the ability. It's a wonder he spared your life."** Shiro stated, and Ichigo couldn't help but smile faintly at the hollow's way of trying to cheer him up, **"Maybe he thought we were special or somethin'. Either way, Aibou, we all made it out alive an' now we can train to kick both their ass's next time we see 'em!"**

Feeling Zangetsu's blade hum in agreement at his hip, Ichigo nodded, _You guys are right. Thanks._

Yoruichi and Urahara had gotten used to seeing Ichigo zone out on occasion. They had learned quickly that he was conversing with his inner hollow (something Kisuke still had to ask Isshin about...) and his blade. Though they both found it quite odd that he spoke with his sword all the time. Most shinigami thought of it as a tool. A mere weapon. Perhaps that was why Ichigo was growing so strong so fast.

That was when they all felt Karin's reiatsu spike slightly as she came back to awareness. At this point night was almost over - the sun just barely starting to peek up over the horizon. Ichigo was on his feet immediately and sprinting into the room despite Urahara's calls to wait. He couldn't help it when it was instinct.

Her eyes were just barely cracking open, and she was groggily sitting up. But she was alive.

Relief swept over his face, but then she spoke.

"It's you again!" She called, now fully awake and pointing a finger at him accusingly, "Why are you following me around?! And why do you seem so familiar?" She whispered the last sentence to herself, trying to wrack her brain.

Ichigo raised his hands in surrender, "I was just curious to see the new shinigami in town. That's all."

Karin lowered her hand and frowned, biting her lip, "But who _are_ you? And where am I - " She cut off, eyes growing wide and clambering to her feet, "Where's Rukia?! What the hell happened?! They're gonna kill her!" She was breathing heavily now and clutching her side. Ichigo ran over and gently pushed her back down, shushing her quietly.

"It'll be alright. We'll rescue her - but you need to recover first." Yoruichi and Urahara stood in the doorway now, watching the scene curiously, "We've already made a plan," Ichigo guestered towards the other two, "Over your summer vacation we're going to infiltrate the Seireitei and retrieve her. You need to get home and prepare your things. Urahara here is going to train you."

Karin narrowed her eyes in determination, pushing herself to her feet once more, "Alright. I need to get stronger so I can protect her." The girl took a couple steps towards the door, before turning back to face Ichigo and question, "Are you sure we haven't met before all of this? You look really familiar."

Ichigo shook his head, smiling almost sadly, "No. Never."

She hummed, giving him one last look over and shrugged. With a quiet farewell, she left.

 **TBC**


End file.
